Celestial Comfort
by Aqua-Tranquility
Summary: Anniversaries aren't always pleasant. At least, Meredy has someone to lean on.


Summer sun hanging above their heads Crime Sorciere traveled toward their next mission. Wildflowers dotted the verdant pastures along the roads. Numerous as the stars that cascaded across the night sky. Nearly as many as their vigilante guild held now. At least it felt that way. Her heart knew they would always be one short. It was nice enough weather anyway. The heat was a tad oppressive for her; after so many years Meredy had grown accustomed to the cold. She trudged along the dirt path. _What is the purpose of all this? They were fighting for days when theirs were already numbered — fighting for people who would never appreciate the sacrifice._

"You're in an awfully dour mood." Words sharp enough to cut through her gloom reached out. Sorano's voice clutched at an ever-present edge even when feigning niceties. "It takes a special kind of person to cast a pall over a sunny day." She flicked her ivory locks over her shoulder.

Meredy could feel her eyes on her waiting for a response. She grasped for words. They were lost to her before she could bring them forth. Instead, she looked ahead. The celestial mage would lose interest soon.

Later they made camp. Jellal must have seen that she was out of sorts; it didn't ask anything of her. The former councilman seemed to have his own version of mourning. While he and Ul weren't always on the best of terms Crime Sorciere had changed them. They were a team on equal footing. Three people making amends for the sins they committed.

Still, Ul had secrets. Always. _Had she seen the same stars that night?_ In the dark, iron tainted air her life imploding like a supernova leaving nothing but a measly handful of stardust in her wake. It was just like her keeping her secrets. _Had she known she was walking to her death?_ Meredy knew better than to ask questions she already knew the answers to; especially when she doesn't want the answers. Ul taught her better. Tears burned at the corners of her eyes. She bit the inside of her cheek praying that the pain would quell them. Had she planned from the day Meredy stopped her? Tied together by her sensory link when Ul had promised, when she cried, when she aired every regret it felt genuine. Clinging to each other soaked to the bone, watching Acnologia's destruction of Tenrou Island, they swore to _live._ Ul was all the family she had, and she vanished to dust. _She promised._

A year later. The anniversary of the letter. Ul was recounting her lost time. Her wishes for them to live full lives. The nerve, just thinking about it made her want to scream until her throat was raw. Yet she couldn't deny Ul her final wish, so she plastered on a smile and carried on with the mission. Nothing fazed Ul. _Would she do the same if Meredy was gone?_

Despite her best efforts, the tears came unbidden. She swiped her hands across her in an attempt to get rid of the evidence.

"So this is where you were." Meredy whipped around. Sorano was there hair shining like starlight. She might not have recognized her in the dark if not for it.

"I'm stargazing." She forced a smile and laugh. Sorano's face scrunched up.

"Fascinating, do you mind if I join you?"

There was nothing she would dislike more. It was too much to ask for solitude. Although, she had never extended Sorano the same courtesy. "Sure."

Sorano settled delicately in the grass taking particular care to smooth out her white skirt. It was sure to stain. "This may come as a shock, but I know a thing or two about stars."

Tears still flowing all she could do was gape.

Sorano pulled her into a warm embrace. She could not help burying her face in the angel's cashmere sweater."Not that shocking; I would hope." She pressed a kiss to Meredy's forehead. "I do have a reputation to maintain." Her fingers carded through her hair. The warmth was welcoming; it was almost like coming home. A flush raised in her cheeks at the thought. Sorano was elegant and refined, everything she was not, _why should she spare her a second thought?_ Regardless, she savored the moment as she began to speak once more. The edge was gone from her voice. Softly Sorano began, "Each constellation has a story…" The celestial mage's arms never loosened their grip, and soon she found herself drifting off.


End file.
